In the area of industrial process control, and the area of supervision of industrial devices generally, the use of mobile devices has improved access to information concerning specific equipment located in various sections of an industrial or commercial plant. While mobile devices ease and support many kinds of tasks and activities that stationary computers do not normally support, there are certain features and/or functions that are not optimal. However the small display screens and hand-held use typical for mobile devices such as PDAs and mobile phones make them very individual in their character, and controls, buttons and graphic interfaces etc vary somewhat from supplier to supplier. Clumsy or hard to operate controls or graphic user interfaces and small input devices may limit the amount of user input the user can, in practice, supply.